


show me everything i might miss

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Adventures in Writing AUs at 3 am with Muffins [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baby Raptor is Now Baby Badger, F/M, Gryffindor Koda, Gryffindor Tyler, HOGWARTS AU BECAUSE I SAY SO, Hufflepuff Riley, M/M, Ravenclaw Kendall, Ravenclaw Shelby, Slytherin Chase, i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is a fifth year and all his friends are graduating this year.</p><p>(That's it, that's the plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me everything i might miss

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 3am and then the Dino Charge Council on tumblr (that's what we're calling ourselves) told me to post it. And then I decided this should go here too.
> 
> #NO REGRETS.

Riley Griffin comes from a long line of Hufflepuffs.

Going as far back as his family can remember, as far as they have records, the wizards of the Griffin clan have been badgers (minus Casey, but he's also a Rhodes and practically the living embodiment of what being a Gryffindor means).

He's also the only Hufflepuff in his friend group, filled with two Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors (and Chase, but being the only snake in their six-person family doesn't bother the native New Zealander. Chase is "suave and cool like that").

He's also - and this is the stickler - the youngest. He can remember his first year, tiny and shy and being picked on, when third-year Gryffindor Tyler Navarro had stopped walking down the hall to Transfiguration to yell at the boys picking on Riley to stop before he called a teacher.

Then Tyler had smiled his charismatic smile at Riley, wrapped an arm around the Hufflepuff's shoulders and told him they were going to be friends.

The lion had invited Riley to eat lunch with him, and that was how he met the rest of the group.

Kendall and Shelby, both from Ravenclaw. Chase, Slytherin through and through. And Koda, a lion like Tyler.

All two years older than him.

It hasn't bothered him over the years, despite their peers all betting when the rest of the group would drop "baby Griffin".

"We'd never do that, mate," Chase had reassured him during their fifth year and Riley's third. "For a pipsqueak, you're alright."

Riley hadn't spoken to him for a week after that, and Shelby had gotten Chase to stop calling him pipsqueak by hitting the Slytherin with her Year 5 Charms textbook.

But now. Now, it's their graduation year. And Riley will have to suffer through two years alone.

He sighs.

The door to the compartment bangs open, and a smiling, dark-haired girl in muggle jeans and a pink-and-blue plaid shirt bursts in, dropping her trunk on the floor and practically tackling Riley.

"Ri!" Shelby Watkins says excitedly, cuddling him close, and Riley gasps as he tries to draw in air.

"Shell, I think you're killing him," Chase's distinct accent floats through the air as he and Tyler enter the compartment, the brown-haired male kicking Shelby's trunk to one side.

Shelby lets go and Riley gulps in air. "No one asked you, snake."

"Guys," Tyler says, settling down next to his girlfriend and wrapping an arm around Shelby's shoulders (whether because he wanted to or to stop her from killing Chase, Riley's unsure). "It hasn't even been five minutes."

Shelby pouts at her boyfriend, and Riley darts across the compartment to sit beside Chase to escape the two lovebirds.

"Baby badger," Chase smirks, and throws his own arm around Riley. "How was your summer?"

"Spent most of it blowing off chores and practicing my fencing," The younger male admits.

"Naughty, naughty."

Riley goes bright red.

"Chase," A cool voice sighs. "What have we said about making Riley blush?"

"Sorry, doll," The Slytherin winks at Kendall Morgan, standing in the doorway with Koda looming behind her.

"Unbelievable," She sighs, and takes a seat next to Shelby as Koda plops down on Riley's free side.

The badger smiles slightly, hyper aware of Chase's arm burning against his shoulders.

These people, his best friends, are his chosen family.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

Riley manages to keep his dread of his friends graduating under wraps for the most part.

It's easy to focus elsewhere when Chase starts acting differently towards him, attention focused on the badger 90% of the time. He hardly looks at the girls flirting with him anymore, and sometimes Riley sees an expression on the snake's face that makes him bite his lip and butterflies churn in his stomach.

His secret comes out, however, on a chilly February morning when Shelby says, "I can't believe we're graduating," and Riley blurts, "It's going to suck being alone for two years without you guys."

They all sort of freeze, and then look at him.

Riley's cheeks darken and he ducks his head, picking at the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Riley," Kendall says, and the badger's shoulder tighten together protectively.

"Forget it," He mutters.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tyler presses, and Riley sighs, because of course they won't drop it.

"Wanted you guys to have a good seventh year."

"Oh, Riley," Shelby sniffs, and then Koda's squeezing him in a giant bear hug.

"Will miss you too," Koda says, and Riley pats at his arm.

Chase is oddly quiet, although his grip around his fork has whitened.

Riley looks at him curiously, but the New Zealander just looks away.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Chase. Seriously. What's wrong?"

It's a warm April Saturday, and they're all out by the Black Lake.

Tyler's chasing Shelby around the shore, while Kendall studies with her head propped on a napping Koda's shoulder. He and Chase are under a tree, sitting rather close together but not touching.

"Nothing," The Slytherin says.

Riley sighs and snaps his book shut, twisting around to stare the older male down. "C'mon, Chase. You're acting weird. And you know you can tell me anything."

The New Zealander's gaze darkens, and his eyes dart down to stare at Riley's lips. "You don't know what you're asking."

The badger blinks, confused, but then his cheeks redden as he finally decodes the emotion that's been ever-present in Chase's eyes every time he looks at him.

"Chase," Riley says, bites at his lip and reddens further when the New Zealander's gaze darkens further. "Come here."

The older male is moving before Riley can even blink, hands sliding into the badger's hair as Chase's lips descend on his.

The Hufflepuff sighs happily, snuggling closer when Chase finally breaks their kiss.

"Hi," Riley grins, and Chase gives him a fond look.

"Hi yourself."

"About damn time!" Shelby yells at them, and then Tyler and Koda's laughter echoes as Chase flips them off.

"We'll make it work," Riley tells the Slytherin, and pulls him back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr, thatwritermojo.


End file.
